Lord Its The Devil
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: "Somebody's knockin', should I let him in, Lord it's the Devil, would you look at him.  I never thought he'd have blue eyes or blue jeans."   When Luke comes to ask Annabeth to help him, she doesn't know how to answer.  Set in between BOL and TLO.


_Somebody's knockin',  
><em>_should I let him in?  
>Lord, it's the Devil,<br>Would you look at him.  
>I never thought he'd have<br>Blue eyes and Blue jeans._

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was sitting in her fathers house in San Fransisco, thinking about, you guessed it! Percy Jackson.<p>

No, they weren't girly thoughts (well, maybe a few drifted down the girly path). Annabeth was not your average girl, and she was by no means your average _girly-girl._

Her thoughts on Percy mainly centered around the fact that soon, Percy was going to be sixteen, and either destroy the world or save it (big decison, she knows). How soon, Chiron was going to have to tell Percy the prophecy. The one that Percy dies in. She was also thinking about the impending war against Kronos, lord of time, and king of the titans. You don't know who that is? He's the dude who ate his kids (I bet you remember now, don't you?).

So see, not you average girl.

She continued to sit there, mudding over her thoughts (daughters of Athena tend to do this) when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't think that her father was expecting anyone, so she didn't know whether she should get the door or not.

But then again, Annabeth did have ADHD, so she couldn't help but be impusive someimes. She ran to the door, and opened.

There, standing on the doorsteps, wearing blue jeans and an old tee-shirt, bright blue eyes frantic, was the one person she had been trying NOT to think about.

"Luke." she said coldly.

"Annabeth, thank the gods! You have to help me." he cried.

"Why should I help you after you have tried to kill me and all the other campers so many times?" so, so many times.

"You don't understand! Kronos, he's going to take over my body!"

"I don't think that's possible, Luke."

"He found a way to make it possible. Please, Annabeth. He'll use me to take over Olympus, and then when he has enough power, he'll just get rid of me. He'll kill me."

One thing that was like a normal girl about Annabeth (or at least like the girls in mortal romances) was that she was (kinda sorta amost) caught between two boys. One of them was Percy. The other was the boy currently on the porch steps begging her to hhelp him.l

Luke ad been like a older brother to Annabeth, taking care of her since she was seven. She ooked up to him (at least she _had_) and she would admit, she had (she honestly didn't know if she still did or did not) have a crush one him.

That's why it made it all the harder to say what she said next.

"No. I'm sorry Luke, but you chose this. I'm not going to help you just because you're scared."

She watched his face fall, and just for a second, she thought she might have made the wrong choice. He looked so scared, and maybe just a little sorry that this was the choice he made. But then he nodded his head, and started to walk away.

Annabeth quickly shut the door. She did not want to call out to him that she was sorry, that she would help him. She didn't want to give up on Luke, but she also didn't want to make it easy for him. She wanted him to make the choice himself, not to have it made for him.

Annabeth Chase's fatal flaw was pride. She thought she could fix anything, build a city of the ages.

But right now, she didn't feel proud. She didn't feel like she could fix the world.

Right now Annabeth felt like she had ruined it. Right now, she felt sad.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody's knockin',<br>__should I let him in?  
>Lord, it's the Devil,<br>Would you look at him.  
>I never thought he'd have<br>Blue eyes and Blue jeans._

* * *

><p><strong>The song at the begining and end is this one my mom always sings. I don't know the name of it, and I'm pretty sure my mom doesn't know it either. In fact, we only know this paragraph! I just thought it sounded Luke, which led to this.<strong>

**Now, follow the arrow which leads to your destiny.**

**v  
>v<br>v  
>v<br>v  
>vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv<br>vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
>vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv<br>vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
>vvvvvvvvvvvvvv<br>vvvvvvvvvvvv  
>vvvvvvvvvv<br>vvvvvvvv  
>vvvvvv<br>vvvv  
>vv<br>v**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
